Episode 3-86
Summary The chapter begins with Gandharva's thoughts. He mentally states the Chaos priest's soul has already left the body— and in the world without the primeval god, there is no meaning on crying over a human corpse. Although he knows those facts, he still cries. Through his tears, he inwardly questions on why is he crying over the priest's death. His mind wanders back to the past when Agni asked him if he had ever felt remorse for all those deaths he had caused. An image of Teo Rakan comes to his mind. The nastika sura answers, "One. Just one." What Agni had said back then, Gandharva realizes that Teo was the only one he thought of. He describes he knew his past acts were considered as sins under the gods' eyes, but he only knew. He further explains he knew his loved ones wanted him to stop doing these crimes, and so, he became what they wanted—that was all. The truth is, he never stopped his slaughters because he felt 'guilt' for killing human beings. He questions why is her death different among countless others, and why her death hurts him. A sura from Asura clan suddenly questions Gandharva on his purpose in the area they were in, alerting him to the presence of the Asura sura. The Asura sura states the king of Gandharva clan was almost hit by the humans' spells earlier and he had rushed in to protect the king. However, the king had disappeared without a properly saying his gratitude, which the Asura sura notes the king's earlier action was rude. Gandharva recognizes Hura , before voicing he is not in a mood to talk to Hura and suggests the Asura sura to go to Sagara or Maruna instead. Hura asks Gandharva if he was willing to stay at his current position, adding the action is risky. Hura states the battle is not over and Gandharva had overexerted himself by taking his sura form earlier. Due to Gandharva's previous action, Hura adds Gandharva is most likely feeling weak, and expresses his concern for Ganharva's well-being by stating the king might be trampled to death by someone if he still insists on staying in his spot. The nastika king rebukes it is none of the Asura sura's business. Ignoring his rebuke, Hura questions does he wants to know how to revive the human. Gandharva's interest is piqued, but Hura says the resurrection of the human does not come for free, and states, "If you gain something, you have to lose something. And if you have sinned, you have to be punished." Then, he finishes his speech callously, "Isn't that the way of the world?" Back to the present time of this universe, on the planet Konchez, Leez stands on one of the planet's ridges alone. An unfamiliar sound alerts Leez, and its source reveals to be Kali in Yuta's body. Leez starts the conversation by stating Kali had stated she would return ahead of Leez from the time travel and asks what had kept Kali from doing so. Instead, Kali deflects Leez's question by asking how Leez was feeling since she returned without killing Maruna. Leez accuses Kali had already known of the outcome of the confrontation, and confesses she did not know what had happened on that specific day because she has no memory of it. She also states Yuta developed to his third stage because of the past event as he had intervene the fight. Kali reveals that even if Leez had chose to attack Asha Rahiro, Yuta would have still developed into his third stage. The primeval goddess proclaims that her son would appear to defend Asha in that scenario. Leez looks shocked by the revelation. Kali explains during Leez's confrontation with Maruna, her killing intent weakened by her own conscience when she saw Yuta appearing in front of the Garuda sura. Therefore, Leez was unable to eliminate Yuta's brother in front of him. However, indirectly, Leez also had lost her chance given by Kali, and was separated from the past almost immediately. After the separation, Kali rehashes the past event:- * Leez's past self was attacked by Maruna. * Yuta developed to fight Maruna. Kali concludes those past events are the real past which has led to the current universe they are in now. She then continues her explanation with a metaphoric what if situation— what if Leez had decided to kill Asha? In that particular scenario, Yuta's intervention would have not blunted Leez's killing intent. Leez would have tried to ignored Yuta and tried to kill Asha by unleashing the power of her sword . In doing so, Asha's life would have been in true danger. To oppose Leez and the power of her sword, Yuta would have developed to protect Asha instead. Kali's description of the what-if scenario seems to have upset and alarmed Leez. Leez contemplates aloud— Yuta would protect Asha and fight Leez because Asha was Visnu's chosen candidate, to the point of developing himself. Kali elaborates further, starting with Yuta's initial intention to stop Leez from fighting. Unfortunately, when Leez had unleashed her sword and showed her killing intent towards Asha... Yuta would have been convinced that Leez was the enemy which his mother had planted to hinder Visnu. With this belief, Yuta became disillusioned with Leez as he had believed everything he had seen of Leez so far was an act. Because to Yuta, there was no other explanation of the tragedy of the confrontation. He had been educated by Shuri, the second king of Yaksha clan . In addition, Asha had gave him Visnu's version of the story. Kali states Yuta is a gullible child who believed Visnu is always right while his mother is wrong. Then, Kali concludes if Leez had tried in earnest to kill Asha that day, her son would have seen Leez as his enemy. With Yuta as Leez's foe, she would have met the most pathetic of ends, trapped inside her N15 self. Leez becomes speechless, her expression dazed. Kali confesses she preferred if the outcome was the what-if scenario because Leez as an obstacle would have been removed, and her son would have developed. Leez looks furious when she asks if Kali do not care if Yuta would be at Asha's side, since it is equivalent to Visnu's side with Asha as the primeval god's candidate. Kali claims it would not matter. The primeval goddess merely explains if Leez did die that day, she would have taken Saha's place. In this scenario, the Ananta clan would not have a need to continue their war and will head straight to the resurrection of Ananta. Leez questions Kali if her aim was Ananta's resurrection. Kali denies it, and reiterates her goals— the resurrection of Ananta and her son's death. A baffled Leez questions Kali on why these are her goals, only for Kali reply she cannot tell Leez why. However, Kali explains the end of the what-if scenario starting with her son returning back to life, and had forgotten about Visnu, Shuri and everything else in his past life. In the end, he would have consumed anything that have gotten in his way and grow, thus, swallowing the universe itself. This route to destruction was the fastest at the time. However, at the current time, this possibility is an unfulfilled possibility. Leez says Kali's plans are cruel and asks the primeval goddess why she had said it was a prize for Leez. Kali reasons to Leez, even if she did live, she would have suffered and an early death cannot be anything else but a prize. She then reminds Leez this outcome will only happen if she had chosen to attack Asha instead of Maruna. Since Leez chose to attack Maruna, Kali states the choice Leez had made led to the current person she is now. Following this line of logic, Kali reasons the incident that formed Leez to the person she is now, is a 'prize'. Leez then asks what if Kali had not given her a 'prize' and what if she had attacked no one on that day and remained unchanged— what would have happened then? Kali answers her son would not have developed, and Samphati would have killed him along with Leez herself. And in the universe, Samphati would have used Leez to make Yuta suffer. And the outcome would be similar to what-if scenario of Leez attacking Asha, though the key difference was Yuta's development being delayed. Kali states although her son's development is delayed, it was only a detour, and in the end of the universe, she has nothing much to lose either. After explaining the ending of the universe, she says, "In fact, the current universe, with you still alive, is the most bothersome universe to me." Leez looks downcast while she asks a string of questions to Kali— why won't the goddess kill her if her presence displeases the goddess and why go through all the trouble now. Kali agrees with Leez and she muses, why go through all the trouble to create the universe at all? The sudden musing of Kali confuses Leez. With her audience's interest held, Kali states, "The universe owes its existence not to precision, but to sloppiness... Not to order, but to chaos." She compares the universe to a machine because a machine that gives predictable answers has no value— and nothing was created because of its 'necessity'. With a smile, Kali questions if Leez understood the underlying meaning to the analogy. Leez accuses the primeval goddess only kept the former alive because her actions were not predictable, which the goddess answers Leez's accusation was half-right and half-wrong. Leez reminds Kali about the former's words if Kali's intention was to use Leez. But Kali advises Leez that choosing to be used by someone is sometimes better. Kali reveals her intention to give Leez a powerful 'name' and she clarifies the name has a great power, and with it, Leez will be able to challenge nastikas who had scorned her back in the sura realm. Currygom's comment What will Leez choose to do? Afterword Are you really Hura? It would be a good idea to re-read Episode 2-78. Skipping the parts we've already seen I skipped the part from the time she meets Maruna to the point where Yuta appears. Some of you were concerned that I would redraw all of that, but don't worry—I won't take away a week's worth of story that way!! I only redrew the part that appeared in the previous episode because I wanted to show you her conversation with Asha, since some of it was hidden in Season 2. If it's going to be the same story with no changes, then I won't bother to redraw it! No matter which path he chooses... fail So where is the path in which Kali fails, for heaven's sake? At the end of her blog post, Currygom explains why her updates on Naver are so slow compared to other webtoons, and that it's because she doesn't use the Fast Pass system that the others do. Notes * Currygom first mentioned that she would not be using the Fast Pass system during the hiatus between Seasons 2 and 3 (March 25, 2017 blog post), listing several reasons for her decision. * Here, Kali seems to be leaving Leez's fate whether to live or die to Leez herself, by allowing Leez to choose the outcome of the future instead of herself. This seems similar to the way God Kubera gave Leez the choice whether she should live or die, so that he would not have to choose himself. * In this episode reveals Yuta seemed to have a choice to develop either the Taraka clan form or the Garuda clan form due to his dual heritage of these clans. * Theory: ** There is a high chance Hura's appearance in this episode may not be Hura himself. It could be Kali posing as Hura. References